Games 2: The Invasion
by KnightwingYJ
Summary: Five years have past since Dick and Barbara escaped the Games, but a familiar foe returns to finish what he started. Sequel to "Games"
1. prologue

**Hello my readers, well, here it is. The long anticipated sequel to GAMES! And by long anticipated I mean only a few days. Hopefully you will enjoy this. Now, Let The Games Begin!...again.**

His patients were running very thin when a steel door slid open to reveal two aliens. The first was of average height. His head was green with cranial crests and he wore robes of some important dignitary. The second looked like a giant, muscular, black bug. "I'm not used to being kept waiting." He growled.

"Perhaps if you still held your previous position, you could have been place higher on the waiting list." The green one said with a grin.

He gritted his teeth. "Why did you call me here, Ambassador?" He asked.

"I believe that we could be of some help to each other."

"How so?"

"I know you desire to return to your…previous position. To have things as they were before. I can help you get it all back."

The offer was tempting but he knew things like this always came with a price. "Oh and what's in it for you?"

The Ambassador smiled. "We require a…distraction of sorts."

He looked at them incredulously. "How do you suggest I do that?" He asked.

"I've always been a fan of your Games and I hear that the last one went out with quite a bang." The Ambassador said with a vicious grin.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea Ambassador, but how do I know you will kept your end of the bargain?"

This time the bug spoke, "distract the meat and you will get your kingdom back."

He thought for a moment before grinning evilly.

"I suppose this is a deal then…My Lord." The Ambassador said. "Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor."

**Dundundun! Who else is super excited?! *raises hand like kindergartener* Stay tuned for the first chapter of… Games 2: The Invasion! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey my readers, there hasn't been many reviews, only one in fact. Thank you to the guest who reviewed. It makes me want to write more. Hopefully this next chapter will attract more readers. Enjoy.**

Dick sat back in his chair and rubbed his tired eyes. He really needed a break but this needed to get done. He sighed before sitting back up and began typing again. The door to his room opened and the sound of bare feet on carpet silently filled the room. Dick let out a small smile. He would know those feet anywhere. Delicate hands slid down over his broad shoulders and gently wrapped around his neck. Bright red hair appeared in his peripheral vision as soft lips placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey," she whispered in his ear.

Dick smiled, "Hey." He said as he leaned back.

"What are you doing?" Barbra asked looking over his shoulder at the computer.

"Going over case files and trying to see which ones to give to the team." He said as he resumed typing.

Barbra sighed, "Dick, can't you leave this stuff at the mountain?" she asked resting her forehead on his right shoulder.

"I got to get this done Babs, the teams' getting restless."

"You work way too much. You need a break." She said letting go of him and moving to the side.

"No, I'm fine Babs." He said before she closed his laptop and pushed his chair away from the desk. He got a good look at her. She was wearing a loose-fitting white blouse and short jean shorts, which showed off her tan legs. She was, of course, bare foot and her hair was held back by a brown head band. She was gorgeous.

Dick tried to move back to the desk, but Barbra stopped him. She climbed up onto his lap and straddled him. "You need to relax." She mumbled into his ear. Her teeth tugged on his ear-lob.

Dick shuddered. "Says who?" he whispered as she kissed his neck.

"Me," she said moving up to his jaw. She moved away and looked at him. "Quit complaining."

"Who said I was complaining?" he mumbled and pulled her into a kiss. She responded instantly.

They moved in perfect sync, having perfected this kiss a while ago. Barbra moved closer as the kiss became more passionate. Her hands trailed down his chest as his ran up her spine, giving her goose bumps. They could stay like this forever…if Dick's phone hadn't rung. Dick groaned and leaned his head against her shoulder. "Why can't they just leave me alone?" He whined.

"Don't answer it." Barbra suggested.

"Can't, it could be an emergency." He said before pick up his cell. "Hello?"

"Dude, we've got a big problem." Wally said over the speaker.

Dick sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Wally, if this is about what to wear for your next date with Artemis-"

"Look out your window."

"Why?" Dick asked.

"Just do it." Wally huffed.

"Okay, okay, creeper." Dick mumbled tapping on Barbra's leg telling her to move. She stood and he walked over to the window. "I swear, if you're standing out there with a bunch of flowers, I'm going to sick Babs on you… What the-" Dick said trailing off.

"What?" Barbra asked coming up next to him. She gasped as they both stared up at the giant space ship in the sky and got a sudden sense of Desha vu **(I can't spell it and spell check isn't helping me). **

Dick looked over at Barbra. "They're back."

**Ok REVIEW, and if anyone knows the proper way to spell Desha vu, please let me know. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok, I know this is late and I hope you all can understand. I just started college like two days ago and haven't had much time to write. I find that Sundays are the days that I can write, but my classes start tomorrow so we will see how that goes. Well, enjoy.**

_Recognized: Nightwing B01. Batgirl B16. _Nightwing and Batgirl stormed into the Cave, side by side. Every team member stood waiting. "I need only the senior members to come with me, the rest of you…" Nightwing paused and looked around the room. "Wait here. We'll be back as soon as we can."

Conner and Megan followed quickly while the rest of the team exchanged glances. "Robin, you come as well." Robin hurried after them and the computer announced their departure.

Everything was silent for a moment before L'gann spoke up. "Ok, what was that all about?"

"Obviously something serious is going on here." Karen said placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, duh, did no one else see the giant alien ship floating in the sky?!" Gar stated gesturing wildly.

"Yeah, not only do we have to deal with a possible alien invasion from the Reach but another one as well? They obviously have to discuss our next move." Cassie said copying Karen's pose.

"Yeah, but why weren't we included?" Mal asked.

"That's what I want to know." L'gann said crossing his arms.

"Hey, I'm sure they'll tell us when they have something figured out. We just have to be patient." Bart said.

"And this is coming from you?" Jamie questioned.

"Hey, I can be patient when the situation calls for it." Bart said.

"And something tells me this definitely calls for it." Mall added.

BREAKLINE!

Bludhaven: 10:26 Abandoned warehouse

"What are we doing here? You know how dangerous it is for us to be out in daylight like this? This could jeopardize the mission!" Tigress stated.

"I know that but we have a situation." Nightwing said as Conner and Megan came around the corner.

Both of their eyes widened at the sight of Aqualad. "What is he doing here!?" Megan cried.

"You convening with him!?" Conner yelled. He started to charge Aqualad but Nightwing stepped between them.

"Conner listen me. I'll explain everything later but Kaldur is not a traitor." Night said his hands in the surrendering position.

"But he killed Artemis!" Conner shouted.

"No he didn't," Wally said as he joined the group. "Artemis is very much alive."

Tigress then removed her necklace becoming Artemis. Megan gasped in shock and Conner's jaw dropped. "Artemis?" Megan said through her hands.

"Yes, Megan it's me." Artemis said before Megan tackled her into a hug.

"How…I don't understand." Conner said.

"It is all part of a plan I created a year ago. Aqualad has been under deep cover in the Light. We needed to find out who the Light's new partner was and Aqualad was the best option." Nightwing said.

"And Artemis?" Conner asked. "What part does she play in this?"

"Aqualad needed to cement his position with the Light and he needed help."

"So he 'killed' Artemis?!" Conner asked becoming angry.

"Yes, but I can't explain everything to you, but I promise I will. Right now he have a bigger problem to discuss, the return of the Dalorians." Nightwing said.

"Why are they back? I thought we took care of them when we blew up their spaceship-thingy." Wally said.

"We thought we did, but something must have brought them back." Nightwing replied.

"Um, how about revenge? We did destroy their ship and cripple their forces. Maybe they are planning on taking it out on Earth." Artemis said.

"That is not the case." Kaldur said.

"What is it then?" Nightwing asked.

"I was in a meeting with the Light and the Reach. They needed a distraction for their plan to commence. Given Earth's past history with the Dalorians, the Reach Ambassador called upon them to keep the World busy so they could set their plan into motion."

"What plan is that?" Megan asked.

"I do not know." Kaldur said.

Nightwing rubbed his chin, a trait he had picked up from your friendly neighborhood Dark Knight. "That is something we'll need to find out. In the mean time we need to figure out how we are going to take care of the Dalorians." He said.

"I have a feeling that they are going to start the Games again. After all, they didn't get to finish the last one." Wally said.

"That makes since." Artemis said.

"But the age limit was twelve to eighteen," Megan said turning to Nightwing. "You are still eligible, but Barbara is nineteen. She can't be chosen again."

"Do you think…do you think they'll pick one of the kids?" She asked fearfully, her mind drifting to a certain green shape-shifter.

"I wouldn't put it past them." Nightwing said thinking of Tim. "But remember, last time they chose Tim, not me, and he wasn't in the business at the time."

"So they could pick anyone." Conner said.

Nightwing nodded. "I hate to say it, but the only thing we can do now is wait and see what happens. We will go from there." He said.

That being an obvious dismissal, the group went their separate ways. Wally stayed a few seconds longer to give Artemis a goodbye kiss. Conner walked next to Nightwing. "Now would be a good time to have the League back."

"I know, but what can we do? They are in Rimbar. We just have to handle this on our own." Nightwing said.

Conner huffed. "Since when haven't we?"

Nightwing didn't respond. He was wondering how they were going to handle this and truthfully, he didn't know if they could. Two invasions at once? He was really missing a certain bat right now. His thoughts shifted to Jason. They had killed his little brother and they had the nerve to return? Not if he had anything to say about it.

**I know this is kind of short, but I have just a little bit of writer's block. I'll keep working on it. Hopefully I can give you guys a longer chapter next time. I know I didn't put Robin in the second half but he wasn't with them. He will be in the next chapter. REVIEW!**


End file.
